Vies de chasseurs
by Oh-eden
Summary: Série de textes divers sur les personnages principaux et secondaires de Hunter x Hunter.
1. MeruemuKomugi - Réincarnation

Note d'auteur :

Cette fanfiction servira de recueil de textes divers, courts ou longs, sur les différents personnages de l'histoire, écrits au gré de mon inspiration ou de prompts qu'on m'aurait donné. Il risque parfois d'y avoir des spoilers sur les derniers tomes du manga sortis et donc sur l'arc des Kimera Ants qui vient de commencer dans l'anime. C'est d'ailleurs le cas du texte introductif.

Ce premier texte a été écrit pour le prompt "Réincarnation", sur les personnages du Roi et de Komugi.

Tout l'univers de Hunter x Hunter appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils disent qu'elle est une prodige qui a appris à jouer toute seule et il n'est pas exactement sûr de comment elle l'aurait fait mais qu'importe, il est lui même un génie inégalé.

Depuis les terribles catastrophes qui ont eu lieu dans le Goruto Est, une douzaine d'années auparavant, tous les moyens sont bons pour donner une meilleure image à la nation et utiliser le Gungi en est simplement un parmi tant d'autres.

Au cours des dernières années les tournois se sont multipliés, la plupart servant plus de divertissements télévisés que de compétitions sérieuses. Un affrontement entre le tout jeune champion du tournoi national et cette pseudo-prodige n'est aussi qu'une nouvelle attraction de foire. Pourtant il a accepté le projet ; après tout un roi ne se défile pas. Il n'y a pas de titre de roi dans le Goruto, que ce soit au Gungi ou dans le milieu politique mais c'est le terme qui lui convient le mieux.

Quand il la rencontre, il ne ressent rien de particulier, il ne voit là qu'une fille de son âge. De même, quand elle s'assoit en face de lui et qu'une atmosphère familière se propage dans la salle, il considère qu'il s'agit simplement de celle qui entoure les parties de Gungi.

Il la teste. Le roi teste tout le monde, évalue les forces et s'il n'est pas satisfait, il méprise et écrase ses proies comme des insectes.

Cette gamine en face de lui vient d'un quartier pauvre, elle est sûrement sans éducation, aussi il décide de faire un pari stupide. Lorsque l'occasion vient, il utilise le Kokoriko, ce coup vieux de plus de vingt ans, merveille stratégique oubliée qu'il avait découvert dans des vieilles parties notées. La «prodige» qui aurait apprise toute seule à jouer au Gungi n'aurait donc aucune chance de connaître la parade et si elle ne trouve pas, alors cela signifiera qu'il est au dessus d'elle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la fille reste immobile. Finalement, elle bouge le bon pion à l'endroit nécessaire et le coup de maître vole en éclat.

Cela le rend triste et étrangement, pas parce qu'il a perdu.


	2. PitouKaito - Mon précieux

Cette fois-ci, un texte sur Pitou et Kaito, avec le prompt "Mon précieux".

* * *

Neferupitou ramasse tous les morceaux de Kaito, chaque membre arraché pendant le combat.

«C'était ma première fois tu sais ?»

Dans ses bras, la tête coupée reste silencieuse, évidemment.

«Un combat. Les chefs de troupes et de divisions en parlaient mais je suppose qu'on ne peut comprendre cette excitation qu'en l'expérimentant.»

Son corps entier se balance d'avant en arrière, dans cette joie guillerette d'après la bataille et la tête acquiesce à ses paroles qui ne sont dites pour personne en particulier.

«Je ferais mieux de te ramener rapidement au nid, nous ne voudrions pas que tu t'abîmes, n'est-ce pas ?»

Les chats ne parlent qu'à eux-même ou au vide et s'ils présentent une souris morte à leur maitre c'est uniquement par fierté. Cependant il y a encore beaucoup plus de la fourmi à l'intérieur de Neferupitou alors le cerveau de Kaito, le meilleur chez les humains, est donné à la reine.

Ce qui reste du Hunter est rempli de fils : des fils de suture pour recoudre et rattacher les morceaux, puis des fils de nen pour le contrôler.

«Regarde, nous nous complétons maintenant.», dit Neferupitou la marionnette sans fils à Kaito, celle aux articulations invisibles.

En vérité, Neferupitou possède des fils qui sont tout simplement invisibles à l'œil nu, eux aussi. L'instinct de protection, la soumission et la loyauté à l'égard de la reine et de son roi se trouvent enfouis au plus profond de sa cervelle, tout comme les articulations de Kaito sont cachés dans la masse de chair, d'os et d'organes que la fourmi a étudié dans les moindres détails.

Kaito est un jouet qui exécute tout ce que son marionnettiste lui fait faire, il est poupée de chiffon, pelote de laine entre les doigts capricieux de Neferupitou. Un jouet précieux, cassable et réparable à volonté.

Parfois, ils combattent mais ce n'est plus la même chose. Une partie de l'humain a disparu et avec cela, ses capacités spéciales et l'énergie qu'il mettait dans le combat. La fourmi se demande si, en conservant le cerveau, tout serait différent.

«Aurais je dû trahir ma reine pour toi ?»

Non, évidemment. Certaines fourmis se permettent des écarts mais pas les membres de la garde rapprochée. La poupée à ses côtés bouge vaguement la tête, pas tout à fait en vie mais pas morte non plus et Neferupitou lui caresse doucement les cheveux, comme on caresserait un chat.


	3. Kurapika et Kuroro - Chaînes

On quitte un peu les Kimera Ants pour un texte sur la période York Shin, à propos de Kurapika et Kuroro, sur le prompt "chaînes".

* * *

"Ce que vous faites est insignifiant."  
Les propos du chef de la brigade se repassaient en boucle dans la tête de Kurapika, même des semaines après la fin des enchères de York Shin.  
Quand il avait créé sa chaîne de nen, c'était dans l'idée qu'une fois capturées, les araignées seraient à sa merci, incapables de s'échapper. Kurapika avait enchaîné Kuroro des pieds à la tête mais cela n'avait pourtant pas suffit et il avait dû le laisser s'enfuir.

En y réfléchissant avec le calme habituel qui lui avait fait défaut à York Shin dès lors qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'homme à la croix renversée, Kurapika avait prit conscience de sa chance.  
Kuroro avait dit ne posséder aucune valeur en tant qu'otage et il avait à la fois eu raison et tort. La brigade n'était pas unie par une pensée commune, solide comme l'acier, au contraire de ce que Kurapika avait cru. Ses quelques échanges avec eux et les dires de Gon et Kirua lui avaient fait comprendre qu'à la place de Pakunoda, certains n'auraient pas hésité à tuer ses deux amis, sacrifiant leur chef pour porter un coup au messager aux yeux rouges. Et Kuroro était complétement en paix avec cette idée.  
Uvoguine et la spécialiste s'étaient d'ailleurs sacrifiés pour l'araignée. Comme si aucun d'eux ne craignaient les chaînes froides de la mort.

Au cours de la nuit du 4 septembre, il avait perdu tous ses avantages : les secrets de son identité, de son nen, de sa faiblesse et même son informateur, puisque Hisoka avait révélé ses intentions pour rien.

Il ne restait désormais entre lui et la brigade fantôme qu'un fin maillon relié au cœur de son ennemi juré. Tant que celui-ci resterait en place, les autres membres ne pourraient pas l'attaquer. Cependant, dès qu'un effaceur de nen débarrasserait Kuroro de sa malédiction, Kurapika serait plongé dans le noir, sans aucune idée des activités de l'araignée. Ils pourraient lentement tisser leur toile jusqu'à lui pour l'attraper dans leurs fils avant qu'il n'arrive à leur passer la chaîne autour du cou.  
Et s'il ne voulait pas que le passé se répète, il devait rester éloigné de ses amis pour les garder en sécurité.

Tous ses efforts se révélaient bien insignifiants car il se retrouvait à présent lui-même pieds et poings liés, dans l'attente.


	4. Reina, Koruto - La petite fourmi

Spoilers sur le tome 30 ! Encore un texte sur les Kimera Ants donc. Après tout, il y a beaucoup à écrire sur elles.

Prompt : fourmi-Reina découvrant que Koruto l'a remplacée pour la Reine.

* * *

Quand les fourmis avaient commencé à se donner des noms, elle était resté muette.

Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer, que ce soit par la parole ou à l'aide des ondes télépathiques utilisées pour entrer en contact avec la Reine et des alliés éloignés. Souvent, elle ne savait pas comment exprimer les idées qui lui venaient en tête, les mots se mélangeaient, sa respiration se troublait, ses mandibules s'agitaient en crissant et alors elle commençait à paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Au fond, qu'elle ait pu parler ou non, cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de nom à se donner. Ses souvenirs se limitaient à des palettes de couleurs floues, des bruits sans significations et un prénom qui n'était pas le sien.

Koruto.

En voyant le chef de division pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait du même Koruto qu'elle connaissait. Même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui et que la fourmi ne ressemblait évidemment à personne qu'elle ai connu. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait qu'un Koruto.

Après tout, chacune des Kimera Ants avait eu une vie avant de sortir d'un des œufs de la Reine. Celle qui les avait mis au monde mais que personne n'appelait mère et qui n'était donc pas exactement sa maman à elle. Cette autre certitude était ancrée au fond d'elle comme une sorte d'instinct oublié, alors même que son cerveau de fourmi lui faisait quotidiennement obéir aux ordres sans discuter, pour exercer sa tâche d'ouvrière.

Son regard se tournait de temps à autre vers Koruto, quand il se trouvait dans les environs. Naïvement, elle se mit à penser que s'il la regardait en retour, s'il posait les yeux sur elle, alors il la reconnaîtrait et la mémoire lui reviendrait.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à suivre ses parcours quotidiens, pour savoir où il passait et à quel moment. Quand ses devoirs ne la retenaient pas, elle trouvait le moyen de croiser son chemin par hasard et ne manquait pas de regarder dans sa direction, espérant follement qu'il l'apercevrait.

Mais chaque fois, le chef de division était trop occupé à donner des ordres aux membres de sa troupes, à réprimander Ramotto, discuter avec Djido et Pegui ou bien tout simplement à ressasser ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

Pour les soldats, les fourmis ouvrières faisaient partie du décor du nid. Il n'y avait après tout aucune chance pour qu'il la remarquât, songea-t-elle, jusqu'au jour où on lui ordonna d'amener des piles de livres jusqu'à la bibliothèque que Pegui avait constitué.

Les fourmis en volaient de temps à autre dans les villages qu'ils avaient attaqué et les posaient ensuite en tas dans un coin en attendant que l'officier se charge de les trier. Celui-ci étant cependant trop occupé à lire afin de récolter des informations, ils confiait depuis quelque temps la tâche du rangement à d'autres fourmis.

Même en sachant qu'il arrivait souvent à Koruto de passer à la bibliothèque, que ce soit pour parler à Pegui ou chercher des renseignements, elle n'avait pas songé qu'il puisse se trouver là quand elle s'y rendrait.

À peine fut-elle entré dans la pièce qu'il lui demanda de lui passer les livres qu'elle tenait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'approcha en trottinant et lorsqu'elle fût juste devant lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Koruto récupéra les ouvrages mais rien ne changea dans son regard en la voyant, aucune lumière ne vint éclairer ses pupilles, aucun éclat de surprise ne s'afficha sur son visage. Il finit par détourner le regard pour revenir à ses tâches.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Rien ne s'était passé, aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu et il ne l'avait même pas vraiment vue. Quelque chose devait clocher. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle se soit trompée tout ce temps.

Lorsque Koruto quitta la bibliothèque, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une petite fourmi ouvrière le suivait.

Incapable de lâcher prise sur son seul lien avec son passé, elle s'enfonça dans les dédales du château de terre et d'excréments battit autour de la Reine, à la suite du soldat.

Peu de fourmis passaient par les couloirs qu'empruntait le chef de division et la luminosité était très basse. Il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour comprendre dans quelle direction Koruto se dirigeait. Même si elle ne faisait pas partie des ouvrières préposées à l'acheminement de la nourriture, elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait sa génitrice, comme toutes les autres Kimera Ants. S'y rendre alors qu'elle n'y avait pas été invitée l'effrayait un peu mais en se cachant dans un coin sombre du tunnel, elle pourrait sûrement observer sans être vue. En cet instant, elle était trop obnubilée par sa mémoire oubliée et par Koruto pour rebrousser chemin à cause de ses craintes.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il portait une grande attention à l'état et à la protection de la Reine mais elle n'avait pas compris à quel point avant de le voir face à face avec celle-ci. Les traits qui se peignirent sur la figure de la fourmi soldat lui était profondément familiers et c'est là qu'elle comprit, en redécouvrant cette expression, ce désir de protection qu'elle avait déjà vu tant de fois, tourné vers la Reine.

Reina.

C'était le nom que sa première maman lui avait donné. Le nom par lequel Koruto l'appelait.

Les souvenirs flous, tâches de couleurs aveuglantes, s'éclaircissaient à un rythme si rapide qu'elle aurait voulu fuir dans l'espoir de les arrêter. La rivière turquoise dans laquelle ils allaient pêcher et baigner leurs pieds, les courts cheveux bruns de son frère qu'elle ébouriffait pour lui jouer un tour, l'odeur du poisson qui grillait sur le feu avant le repas lui revenaient à l'esprit comme s'ils n'avaient jamais disparu. Les grognements sinistres du monstre se dressant devant eux lui revinrent en tête, en même temps que les cris.

« Vas-t'en Reina ! »

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle courut pour ne plus voir le regard de Koruto, rivé sur la mère qui les avait mangés pour les faire renaître. Qui leur avait offert une nouvelle vie d'insecte dans laquelle son frère protégeait de toutes ses forces celle qui lui avait fait perdre sa sœur adorée.

Elle avait fuit mais un peu trop tard, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Reina maintenant. Seulement la Reine, Koruto le chef de division et une petite fourmi ouvrière qui ne parlait pas.


End file.
